theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
United Space Command Continuum
"Why die now, when you can live to fight on?" -Vichael Gregourii After evacuation from what used to be USC territory, the remaining few USC citizens and military personnel travelled in cryostatsis for 50 years before arriving in the current galaxy, dubbed 'The Shadow Galaxy' by USCC scholars, since no name has been officially stated. While hopes are high for building relations with other governments, actual relations have been few and far between, coming out of a recent... skirmish with the UNSC, the USCC came out the victor, with the UNSC disappearing in the blink of an eye. The USCC government has been watching far off places, to be wary of their surroundings, it seems that war may be looming in the galaxy, to which the USCC shall remain neutral towards both sides, unless provoked by one party, the other shall reap the benefits Government of the USCC The United Space Command Continuum is a Democratic Republic, with war based economy, The basic rights of any registered citizen, or any other 'non citizen' (process takes about a month after a planet or state joins the USCC) is guaranteed for life or unless there was a coup overthrowing the current government, (This is similar to the Bill of Rights but it actually works), the freedom of the press is limited during war time, some editing may apply to issues that are not internal (external affairs, but including the Minbar issue). Subjugation, Discrimination, or Sub-Servitude of any given species or race may result in a fine, a prison sentence or death (depending on what happens) Assaulting or killing foreign tourists/traders/representatives, no matter on how they act or say, is not tolerated and will result in a prison sentence or death, matters on the foreign tourists/traders/representatives can be taken up with the department of economics and trade or a local foreign embassy. Executive Supreme Commander - Vicheal Gregourii Vice Supreme Commander - Breanna Tuirer Commandant of Defense - Xavier Willinston (Head of Military Counsel) Secretary of Economics and Trade - Nigeal Asiur Secretary of Transportation - Andria Qurtia I cannot remember the full list, so the top 5 were chosen Legislative Head Speaker - Katie Tomack Central Congress - 2 Senators for individual states on planets, population of the whole planet determines the number of Representatives No major parties allowed, but the elections are based on agendas, whether, conservative, liberal, war, peace, etc... Each planet have a 'localized' government, that answers to the main government to matters other than its own (excluding disasters or war time issues), the planets have their local trade systems corresponding to USCC Federal Regulations, they fund their own SDAF, control taxes per planet (unless the USCC Federal Govt. wishes to negotiate) Judicial Central Courts - 11 judges, majority vote among them decides the fate of the person or subject at hand Note: If there is any type of 'corruption' or anything due to companies giving 'benefits' to a politician, they and the company will proceed to a hearing, may or may not face prison sentencing or removal of all powers within the government system. Military Structure The USCC Military is a multi-military type force There are two levels of military, one is the whole USCC military, and there is the local planetary defense armies USCC Navy - Planetary and Space USCC Air Force - Planetary Only USCC Marine Corps - Planetary and Space USCC National Guard - Planetary Only Each planet have 'Self Defense Armed Forces' that help out the USCC military, but are usually made up with the citizens of that planet, the SDAF are funded by the local planet's government, but loans are available for funding, the SDAF only answer to the USCC Supreme Commander, Vice Supreme Commander, and the Commandant of Defense on the 'Interplanetary' level, but are parallel to USCC Interplanetary Functions, meaning if the main USCC military have a base on the planet, they won't interfere with the SDAF base unless ordered to merge or support each other. SDAF is only a ground type force, they have air units but no space traveling units. Historical Timeline 60 Years ago: 5 Year War begins in Edrania Galaxy, The then United Space Command have to fight off attackers 56.5 Years ago: USC are winning and about to take the last enemy stronghold planet - Urakus V, Argonnian Alliance strike Edrania Prime, forcing a reroute of primary defense forces, ending the charge into Sucrati Federation of Planets Territory 55 Years ago: Most USC worlds and forces have been destroyed or taken by Argonnian Alliance forces, Edrania Sector evactuated before Edrania Prime is blown up, what remains are the main government personnel and several thousand military forces with 200 ships in tow, all evacuees go into cryostatsis... 5 Years ago: USC first arrive at Shambah III, a new government is organized as the USCC 4.2 Years ago: Shambah III has been nearly fully developed, the naval forces are at 2,500 total (Cruisers, frigates, bombers and fighters), Advanced ship found, reverse engineering study begins 3.9 Years ago: First contact with other worlds received, communication with the remnants of the Argonnian Alliance happen 3.8 Years ago: Shambah has full defenses surrounding the planet, Assault of Zhabar is completed with USCC forces winning over the presiding Argonnian Alliance, Argonnian Alliance leader has disappeared 3.5 Years ago: Minbar and Vartas are acquired, however, futher exploration into the Minbar system is halted due to lack of troops to cover it. 3.4 - 2.2 years ago: USCC progress into the Bolbia Sector, and other worlds are explored by probes 2.1 years ago: First contact with the Mrrshan Empire, the UNSC, and the URF, however, relations turn sour, Supreme Commander Gregourii shot twice within the same day, first contact with the Confederation, however relations turn good with this government for a time, first contact with the Galactic Republic 2.0 - 1.0 years ago: Black Wing formed, Union Battlecruiser and Lysolin Destroyer added to USCC naval fleet, Borina Bomber replaced by the Aurora Bomber, Borina reclassed as a frigate, Greatin Fighter gets a redesign, first prototypes of reversed engineered tech from a ship found 2 years previously, first encounter with the flood, Gamma is quarantined, other worlds are soon conquered by USCC forces, Helion Sector designated new capital sector, Codian moon traded off in a NAP, Mrrshan Empire trade off Codian Moon to the UNSC, voiding the NAP, AI prototype made, first contact with the Seeronian Republic, first contact with the First Reaper Conflict declared over by Galactic Republic and Seeronian Republic 1 year ago: First and second contact with the Serinax, first contact with the Alterran Civilization, second contact with the Seeronian Republic, groups facing against this new threat agree to meet at a UNSC station, first contact with the NFE 5 Months ago: Gamma quarantine lifted, troops from both UNSC and USCC plan to head home, second contact with the NFE 3 Months ago: AI prototype completed, new ship designs are in place, the Ceta Class flagship starts construction, High Charity comes under attack, second contact with UNSC, fourth with the Mrrshan Empire, second with both the Confederation and Prophetess's forces, War declared on USCC by the Confederation, the UNSC and the Mrrshan Empire (however, the Mrrshan Empire's war declaration came by a Mrrshan Admiral, no official word has reached the USCC), Supreme Commander Gregourii, along with several other USCC and NFE personnel are taken prisoner. 2 - 1 Months ago: Prophetess of Obligation shows her true colors, Confederation civil war, USCC and Confederation declare cease fire, NFE, the USCC, the Confederation loyalists, and the Mrrshan Empire suppress fighting from Prophetess of Obligation's forces. 1 Month ago to now: UNSC send TOM to USCC territory, the hunt for the prophetess of Obligation continues, several battles in Confederation space are done and over with, Te, and other planets are under Confederation control, NFE has shown interest in, Second contact with the Alterrans, G-Man and the Vortigaunts keep appearing, showing interest of the Darlok's intentions. UNSC and USCC engage in several space battles, resulting in UNSC disappearing in the greatest Houdini act seen in USCC's history, contact with the Sith Empire, contact with the Narn-Centauri Confederation 8 Months ago to now: NFE and USCC forces at Minbar discuss present issues, among other things, 1.5 Months ago to now, NFE and USCC forces at Houou (orbital outpost) are talking about the aspects of life and how differences can create conflict. 5 years to now: USCC reached pinnacle in territory, no room to expand has them focusing on pushing for defenses and benefits for civilians and military Current Relations Alliances: None Mutual Protection Pacts: USCC-Alterran Vs. Serinax NAP: None Hostile Relations: Serinax Nuetral: All known except those covered in the other categories. Arrival Arrival The end of the 5 year war... Eronia Prime, the homeworld of the once powerful United Space Command, in pieces as the remnants of the USC escape, from what the USC knows only as the Argonnian Alliance... 50 Years in cryostatis, traveling to a random galaxy, for the survivors, this would be their new starting point... Arrival on Shambah III, a terran world, with plenty of room to expand, build and grow, it would be the basis for the newly reorganized United Space Command Continuum, to explore and inhabit the unknown worlds that awaited them Within the Year, Vartas and Zhabar had been Acquired, the Minbar System was eyed as the next one to conquer... Within Two Years: Bolbia Sector, Minbar, Vartas, Zhabar, and Shambah III fully inhabited, first encounter with the Galactic Republic, Mrrshan, UNSC, and URF Encounters Encounters and first impressions are a key in developing relations, these did not go so well, at Vartas, the Argonnians attacked and a combined USCC and Mrrshan force wiped them out, as the Galactic Republic watches from the sidelines, first use of a Vortex Bomb, URF arrive, things go from bad to worse when URF commander escapes with USCC vortex bomb planted on the engine of the URF ship, UNSC and Mrrshan are very upset... Serinax Connection First contact with the lucrative force of the Serinax first made at Batain, USCC is attacked and defends toe to toe with the alien invaders, first contact with the Alterrans and Seeronians To be continued... Category:Major Powers of the Western Galaxy Category:Minor Powers